1. Field
The disclosed subject matter is in the field of integrated circuits and, more specifically, radio frequency integrated circuits.
2. Related Art
Inductors are sometimes integrated with radio frequency (RF) integrated circuits, but the performance characteristics of such inductors as conventionally implemented may be inadequate. It is desirable to implement an assembly or module and a fabrication method to achieve ICs with high performance integrated passive devices.